An Angel's Entrancement A Requested Oneshot
by MEWchama
Summary: Vash and his younger sister Lily had came to earth to declare either justice or destruction, and all seemed rather in monotony until the day Elizaveta and her cousin showed up. Her cousin seems stuck up and quiet, but is Roderich more than that? Is he the reason Vash can no longer complete his missions?


A requested one-shot Swisstria

(In honesty I shipped this at first...and I'm not sure why I stopped)

Everlasting flowers: an angel's entrancement

...

Vash collectively stared at the flowers taking bloom outside, etching their current appearance into his head. The entire backyard was full of all sorts of plants. He'd helped his little sister Lily plant the daffodils two years previous and they continued to keep up on them. Blending into human life was rather difficult for them at first, and Lily figured Flowers symbolized the peace and quickly withering world of humans. In truth, they were two of many angels on a job to restore the earth. No, not angels like in any sort of religion, they were simply almost Deity worthy beings, whom had decided to take on an ever faltering mission to restore the earth to its glory with all the inhabitants in it happy as well.

In the first place, things seemed rough, considering they had to form identities from absolutely nothing and get jobs to blend, and it had taken a full year for that to even be situated! They'd been here a good ten years now and nothing seemed to bother them (unless you count the frequent crime sprees). Vash is what you might call a vigilante, he'd take the lives of those ne'er doers into his own hands and decide if they got to live...or die. He always had his gun, polished, clean, and loaded ready for such events.

He brushed his somewhat medium length blonde hair behind his ears, continuing to stare out of the glass window collecting raindrops. Only seconds previous had it been sprinkling, and now the rain was picking up into a beat full of energy, matching the metronome of thunder.

This was when he saw them, no, him, walking past their front came to the front door and he heard the tall Austrian male protest, the woman next to him saying something about being polite. At the knocking upon the door, Lily answered, calling him over to meet the two.

"Hello, my name is Elizaveta and this is my cousin Roderich...he's a bit of a grouch but not a bad guy,"

"Nice to meet you Miss Elizaveta, I'm Lily and this is my big brother Vash," His sister with the identical hair color and cut introduced them with a smile on their face.

"It's Nice to meet you two! We just moved in the neighborhood and came to say hello to all our neighbors,"

"We really didn't need to. I'll be inside most of the day playing beautiful melodies on my piano. I have no need for socializing with our neighbors,"Roderich spoke almost coldly, drawing slight interest to could see directly into the taller man's periwinkle shaded eyes, through his lonely and solitary soul. The man ran a hand through his soil brown hair, rearranging it for some reason. His glasses were sliding down his nose but the man went on without seeming to notice.

"Show a bit of compassion Roderich, They are our neighbors. Besides, I'll be socializing with them,"

"That's fine, just don't drag me into it...I'm going home,"

"Roderich! Sometimes you're so stubborn...I'm sorry about my cousin, he's a little...stuck up,"

"So I noticed," Vash scoffed, hiding a small and powerful laugh. He caught the glare of Roderich as he walked away, but received no words.

"Oh! Miss Elizaveta! Your hair is so pretty! I want to braid it, is that alright?"

"Why sure! It's up to your big brother I believe...,"

"It is fine. Lily doesn't have friends over often," Vash agreed, but had slight caution having just met them. He'd keep an eye on her.

This was just the first encounter of many, and every time after was rich met, though they never spoke. Only a stare was cast, even when they saw each other through their windows peering at the other in suspicion. Every time this happened, Vash felt something inside of him swell and flutter like a swarm of insects, making him feel ill. He couldn't make out what it was. The only time these feelings were put aside was when Lily had Elizaveta over; the two got along rather well and were like sisters. It warmed his heart to see his little sister happy, but something about Elizaveta's cousin continued to increase his interest.

Every so often he'd go outside just to hear the sound of the piano from the house over fill his ears with the melody of a wandering soul, and even then he preferred to remain hidden and not get caught. It would only be a hassle to have to explain himself.

For the first eight months this is how it went, and finally, this feeling of the warm blooded, queasy stomached illness filled him from mind to soul. Then the day came that fate had written out against the unknown principles that were broken within Vash's mind.

...

Silently, he left Elizaveta and Lily to sleep, feeling the yearning to listen to the music of the quiet Austrian man who so rarely left his home. He took place under the window within the bush as usual, un caring if bugs crawled along his jacket. The melody started different than most, it was full of confusion and reminded him of a butterfly struggling crawling the wet thorny flower. The music grew louder and louder and louder yet, and then suddenly, it softened and became smooth again. Of all moments an ant crawled up Vash's nose, and he sneezed. It was a powerful sneeze, the piano playing abruptly stopping.

Oh no, he was caught, what to do? He'd thought. He heard the front door of Roderich's house open and slam shut and he tried his best to remain hidden in the bush. It did no good, and proved to be of no avail. Two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and tore him out, both appearing quite startled.

"What were you doing in my bushes? are you stalking me?"

"No, no. I can tell you now there is no way in hell I'd ever stalk you," Vash spoke quickly in reply. His face flushed red and his throat hot and dry. He noted he was slowly getting an adrenaline rush of some sort and couldn't understand it.

"Um, good...because it's not like I watch you or anything...you know what? Forget any of this, goodbye," Roderich seemed unable to find words and also seemed out of character.

"Wait...what was that?"

"Nothing, you heard nothing," Vash caught him in a sharp gaze that brought anyone to speak the truth. He'd done it a few times at the store knowing he was being ripped off.

"Alright, I see you in your garden and can't help but...watch. Don't you get lonely now? Lily's never around you anymore,"

"I knew you were watching me...I thought someone was eyeing my every movement. For your information I'm used to being alone...-"

"Is it because you're an angel?"

"Ha, don't be silly," vash naturally continued to speak.

"I'm serious! You fail at completely hiding your daily affairs. Your wings appear when you obtain ultimate peace...or that's what I've noted,"

"You idiot! That's wrong! My wings are made of light and appear when I need them so-" Now he was going out of character. Bright moonlight illuminated the two now, face to face in a half argument.

"Well...it's a bit of a pun now. But...," Roderich looked like he was trying to do something very difficult. " Your such an angel...Why were you cast from heaven," He didn't look away when he said this and it made Vash's heart skip along...he'd heard this one before from a couple at the park, and it was pretty common, but in the sense he actually was an angel it hid a very intended humor.

"...," He had no reply and the awkwardness of the aura intensified. So it had been confirmed that ever since the day they met, they studied each other, pretending not to get along. Now here was Roderich, catching Vash who by chance, had sneezed, and they were stuck in an eye lock that showed no emotion for the longest while. Almost unnaturally, but as fluently as his mastered languages of Swiss and English did he reply to the Austrian:

"Falling in love with you," This made his face warm up, though it barely shown. Before Roderich had the chance to, The Swiss angel jumped in and stole a light and soft kiss, though it was quick the sparks flew through the both of them.

"I suppose...we could go in for tea now...Ja?"

"...yeah..,"

Just from this, he knew their relationship was starting to blossom like those daffodils he and his sister adored, and with all his power...he would bring Roderich into the world of Angel's as well.

...

A/N

Beginning of a series? Needs to be re written with more detail? comment lemme know.

Story for Spyro-san

It's a really quick one-shot that I actually rushed on. I lost the first few files so yeah. I hope you enjoy, and honestly. You can SCREAM AT ME to re write this. I probably will anyways.

EDIT: I REVISED A BIT! I HAVE TIME AGAIN!


End file.
